Omega Prologue
by Dewi Swann
Summary: The beginning of a series I've been working on for awhile. it's my first work, so i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"No, no, no!" raged Ares, "I`m not giving up my spot to some know-it-all punk!"

"I know you do not like this, Ares, but we all feel it. We are fading, which means it is time to pass the torch." Zeus told him calmly. "It is time to choose the ones who will replace us."

"I'm not happy about this" muttered Ares grudgingly, but even he agreed of what was happening. They all knew that their time was almost up. But after all this time, they no longer feared death. That was not what worried them. Fortunately, Hermes was the first to bring up the subject.

"You know, if they become us, then won't one of them be dad?" He said worriedly. So Zeus replied to the whole crowd in general, "Do not fear, although we have no way of knowing what will happen, the fates will inform us when they arrive. In the meantime, let us locate and observe the new group of heroes." With that, Zeus pulled a single hair from his coarse beard, and threw it into the wind. The hair shot through the air and hit a patch of clouds nearby. With a flash of light, a panel of light appeared.

"I wish to find the heirs to our thrones", Zeus told the panel. Instantly, the panel had a picture of the Earth, and began to zoom in on North America. In the next instant, Virginia; and it finally landed at the outside of a high school, where a large group of teenagers were having lunch.

Ares stood up in a blind fury. "Kids! The nerve of those fates, making a mockery of our names!"

"I do believe they are teenagers, not kids", someone said from behind Ares, making him jump. Behind him stood three old women that seemed perfectly normal except for the fact that they had no eyes. Nearly. The one in the middle had an eyeball in one of her sockets. She told Ares, "Never doubt my predictions, Ares. They always come true, and are never a joke."

Ares muttered, "Didn't really mean it…" and walked away to find someone to yell at. The fates declared loudly, "Kronos will return, and one of your heirs shall either help him or destroy him. So we shall have a test to decide who it might be. Each major and minor god and goddess will go up to the panel and touch it, whatever person looks in the panels direction is that god or goddess's counterpart, and will be the person of the prophecy."

So each of the gods and goddesses examined the people in the hope of being the one who had the powers that destroys Kronos. Although they each had a sliver of fear of helping him. Finally, all there was left were two minor gods and goddesses. Nemesis walked slowly up, and touched the panel. When nothing happened, she stood down angrily saying, "You'll regret this, Olympus. My heir shall assist Kronos and his soon to be enormous army." Then she stormed away, leaving an awkward silence.

Now all that was left was Zephyr, Greek god of the wind. He made his way slowly up to the panel, beholding it in its grandeur. Through the panel a large group of teenagers were sitting on a cement pathway. It seemed that most of them were in smaller sections, although one of them caught his eye. Near the corner sat a boy on his laptop, none around him even paying the slightest bit of attention towards him. Wait, strike that. Three other people were talking to him, While Zephyr was studying this boy, he placed his palm against the panel, and the boy looked straight into his eyes!

"This is preposterous!" bellowed Ares, along with several others on the council. "We cannot leave our heirs fates in the hands of a little gust of wind! Obviously he helps Kronos, because there is no possible way Zephyr could beat him!"

"ENOUGH!" cried the Three Fates. "What we say is final, and you all know that if you try to disobey, the punishment shall be most brutal. Now Hermes, you must inform the children of their future before it is not too late. Go, now!"

With a flash of light, he was gone. About to start a war they could not possibly imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong Elijah?"

"Nothing," I muttered, "Just felt like someone was watching me." I had been feeling strange all throughout my first two blocks and now I was glad to be out in the warm air. I noticed that it was nearly summer. Just another month and I would be free.

Alec looked up into the air and said, "Hey guys, I think we should go inside soon. Look."

We all looked up and saw something none of us would ever forget. It was the largest storm I had ever seen. I mean, it seemed like it could hide the entire state of Virginia without any effort. It sped towards the school at amazing speeds; already it looked like it had gone several miles in the last few seconds. Now it seemed larger than we had thought. We knew that the school wouldn't stand a chance if a bolt of that's storms lightning struck it. But it was the only choice we had, other than being fried.

"Come on every, to the doors! Hurry!" Chris yelled, holding one open. Just then, the doors slammed shut and we were stuck in the darkness of the storm. Luckily, Cameron had a flashlight that we used to see the lock as Alec tried to get it open.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you", someone said from behind us, which made us jump about ten feet in the air. We turned around to see a man in a toga and sandals, which seemed out of place by today's standards, not to mention in the middle of this horrible storm. He also had an intricate wooden staff with carvings of snakes wrapped around it; at the top, there was a set of beautifully carved wings spread out, as if it was about to take flight.

"Who are you? Can you help us find a place to shelter down until the storm is gone?" asked Vicky, trying to sound braver than she was.

"I can help you" Said the man, "But first you must listen."

By now, everyone had turned to the odd man, until we were a large circle made up of about twenty people if I had to guess. We didn't care that we were soaking wet, we just wanted to be safe from the steadily approaching lightning.

The mysterious man began his tale.

"First things first, you need to know my name. My name is Hermes. I am the winged messenger of the gods, and the god of all that travel on the roads; I am simply a jack of all trades and master of none. Now that you get that, let me tell you about the rest of my family-"

"Hold on one minute" Darian said, "You expect us to believe that the Greek gods exist, and that you aren't just some loony in a Hermes costume. Prove it to us first."

After some people in the group nearly started a fistfight over this, the man who called himself Hermes yelled, "ENOUGH! If you wish, I shall show you that I am indeed who I say I am." And with that, his sandals sprouted winged and lifted him off the ground.

After that no one needed any more proof. So Hermes started where he left off.

"The Greek gods are real, but something you did not know is that we are "fading away" so to speak. So now we have to choose heirs to our thrones. Basically, this is where you come into the picture." After this was an awkward silence. But before he gave us a chance to discuss this with him, he raised his staff and said, "This area shall now be the new Olympus, where you shall meet and converse on subjects of utmost importance."

Hermes brought his staff down and smashed it on the cement. A large number of cracks emerged on the surface, and he vanished. At the same moment Hermes disappeared, I looked up to see a jagged piece of white light racing down on us.

Then there was only darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Still no word yet on the disappearance of fourteen year old Amanda Walthol, but stay tuned for further announcements."

I woke up and found myself in a hospital room, looking at a television with a picture of Amanda's face on the news. She wasn't a very close friend, but I still wondered what had happen to her since the big storm to make her end up on the news. Before I could even collect my thoughts, a nurse came in, saw that I was awake and called out for the doctor. When the doctor finally came in, he told me that I had gotten the worst of the lightning damage, and that everyone else woke up about an hour ago. I then learned that even though we were hit by the lightning, all of us had healed faster than expected. But I had to spend the rest of the day in the hospital, along with all the other kids, and we weren't allowed to leave our rooms.

The rest of the day was pretty much family members coming to visit me. Every person that came in there made a gasping sound that I didn't understand until my older brother and my younger sister came in.

"Hi Maddie", I said, feeling a little groggy after the long day.

"Hi Dewey, what happened to your hair?"

I said, a bit confused, "What?"

Jacob said, "Your hair is weird looking." That's when Maddie brought me one of her hand mirrors. I almost dropped the mirror when I saw it. My hair had turned grey. Well actually, it seemed more like a metallic blonde color.

I said simply, "I like it."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, we were allowed to go back to school. We all met in first block, and we were surprised at how we looked. All of us had strange changes to our appearances.

"Hey Dewey, nice hair" said Alec playfully.

"You too", I replied. Alec had grown a five-o-clock shadow over the break.

"Don`t forget me! No matter what I do, I haven't been able to dry my hair since the storm!" said Cameron, and indeed, we saw that his hair was dripping wet.

The rest of the day rushed by, people seeing if all of us were all right. When we got to lunch, we were expecting the outside area to be completely destroyed. So we were astonished to discover, that aside from a cracked spot near the door, the place was perfectly fine. We were all a little nervous about coming back outside to eat lunch, because we thought another storm would come. After a little while we all finally relaxed, and that's when I realized it. "Hey guys, where is Chris?" Everyone looked around and felt ashamed that they had not taken notice of this sooner. Alec, Cameron, and I decided to go visit his house after school.

After we all met up with each other, we all rode our bikes to his house. Once there, we went up the steps, and knocked on the door. We had to wait, but his mother finally came to the door. "Oh", she said, "Hello, Chris has been waiting for you all day!" This caused us to feel a slight shame for not noticing him missing sooner. "He woke up first, but because of his condition, he had to stay in the hospital while the doctors tried to figure out how to help him. He had just gotten home today, because the doctors had no idea what else to do."

With that, we followed Chris's mother into his bedroom where we saw Chris. He was wearing dark glasses and looked like he was sleeping, until his mother closed the door behind us. He looked around and said, "Hello? Is anyone there?" With this his mother replied that we had come to visit him. He got up and used his hands to feel his way over to us. "Hey," he said, "I guess you're wondering what happened to me."

"Yeah," Alec said, "Are you blind?"

"In a way. It's all just one color, and I'm wearing these glasses to stop the headaches. Though it's funny; every time I take the glasses off, I can see past the glare of monotone a little better. Maybe I'll be able to come to school soon."

This made all optimistic, and so we left to our own houses.

Once I made it home, Jacob and Maddie came over to me and told me to get dressed. I asked what the occasion was, and they said that mom and dad wanted to have photos of us in case we ever went missing like Amanda Walthol. So I got dressed in a suit and tie, and came back in the living room to see my mom holding a camera up, waiting for us to get in a huddle.

Jacob, Madison, and I stood together looking odd in such fancy wear. I slightly brushed up against Madison; and suddenly there was a spark, a popping noise, and Maddie cried out. I backed up and bumped into Jacob, when the same thing happened. There was a spark where I had touched him; it made a loud "Pop!", and Jacob said very loudly, "Ouch!" I was so confused and then suddenly there was a strong wind blowing through an open window, adding to the chaos. Then all of a sudden, it was all over. We got over the commotion and got our picture taken with no more interruptions. The only proof that such an odd thing had happened was that there was a faint smell of flowers in the air. Almost like lilies, but somehow different.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I couldn't wait to tell my friends about the strange evening the other day, but it turned out I wasn't the only one who had an odd story to tell. Alec hair had caught on fire, though it looked fine now. All the pipes in Cameron's house had suddenly burst, and eleven people around Kasey Harris had proposed. Darian had even gotten electrocuted.

And that's when the weird stuff started happening.

Alec, felt the urge to join the woodshop class, and made a scale model of the white house in the first ten minutes. Cameron joined the swim team, even though he hated the water, and did a cannonball into the pool that knocked all the water out. Darian was giving every person she touched a static shock. In the middle of lunch, a peacock busted through the doors and ran over to Kasey Harris. With me though, it was just that warm little breeze that smelled of lilies; and that I had a really bad backache.

Then in history, my last class, I smelled the lilies again. But this time the smell was coming from the teacher's desk. That's where I saw them. They were lilies like I had thought, but they weren't the kind of lily you saw every day. They were pure white, with six pedals.

I walked over to my teacher and asked, "What are those flowers?" The teacher, Mr. Throckmorton replied, "Those are the Zephyranthes Atamasco, a very rare form of lily that has been popping up all over the school grounds lately. Why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason", I said simply.

I was confused about this so I looked zephyranthes up on my laptop. The top site was about Greek mythology. My mind flitted quickly to the day all this started happening, but I didn't want to think about, fearing (like the rest of them were) that it might have actually happened. I clicked on the link and it said that the zephyranthes flower was named after the Greek god that carried them around; Zephyros, the spring wind. He carried the warm breezes that caused springtime. This seemed absurd but I was willing to give it a try. I thought of a strong breeze blowing through the classroom. I felt a strange power inside me, trying to let itself out.

I knew that if I let this power roam free, I wouldn't be able to stop the transition. I unlocked the power.

All of a sudden, I was in darkness. I walked for what seemed like eternity, but felt as if I was in the same spot I was an hour ago. Then suddenly, I was falling, and I landed softly on my feet even before I could comprehend my own fear. I saw a faint glow from a doorway, and inside that doorway I felt the power I had come here to release. I slowly made my way to the doors. I flung the doors open, not knowing what to really expect.

Definitely not this. It was a small room with a soft glow coming from the middle. There in the center of the room was a sight I would never forget. Floating orbs of colors I couldn't even begin to describe swirled around a large globe of pure white.

I shuffled over, not believing my eyes. I brushed my fingers against the pureness. This was when I felt the earth shake.


End file.
